Lighting apparatuses using LEDs as light sources are being developed in consideration of problems of typical light source means, such as high power consumption, short lifetime, and the like. In the case where an LED is used as a light source, it is expected that, because the lifetime of a lighting apparatus is markedly increased compared to that of a typical light source, the amount of waste production is markedly reduced so that environmental contamination can be reduced, and it can contribute to energy conservation thanks to low power consumption.
However, the LED is a point type light source. Thus, to use the LED as a non-dazzling light source, it must have a structure that can realize a surface-emitting device. Typically, for indoor lighting, the lighting apparatus using the LED is installed on a ceiling.
Such lighting is called direct lighting. Indirect lighting refers to a method in which light is emitted onto a ceiling or wall surface and the reflected light is used for indoor lighting.
An example of a conventional indirect lighting apparatus using an LED was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1015257 (registered on Feb. 9, 2011, and entitled “Lamp for indirect lighting apparatus using LED”).
The lamp for an indirect lighting apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent Reg. No. 10-1015257 includes a main body having an arc-shaped cross-section, a PCB (printed circuit board) provided in the main body, a fixing bracket capable of adjusting the angle of the main body, and an adhesion member coming into surface contact with a sidewall of a connection frame which is embedded in a ceiling or wall.
That is, the connection frame is embedded in a portion of the wall or ceiling, and a bar-type LED lighting unit (main body) is supported by the fixing bracket fixed in the connection frame by the adhesion member.
However, the conventional indirect lighting apparatus is basically installed in such a way that it is embedded in the wall surface; therefore, it can be installed on only a certain portion of the wall surface. Thus, the conventional indirect lighting apparatus is used only when there is the need for mood lighting or low-luminance lighting in a room with a separate direct lighting apparatus.
In other words, the conventional indirect lighting apparatus must be installed separately from a main lighting apparatus. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the installation cost of a lighting system is increased. Given this, a lighting apparatus, configured such that a single lighting apparatus can be used not only for mood lighting but also for main lighting, is currently required.